


Nouveau Départ

by LisenChan



Category: Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenChan/pseuds/LisenChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILER TOUTES SAISONS ! - Les révoltes sont finies à Néo-Versailles et Raph y laissent Stella avec la Reine. Le Visiteur, sauveur à la retraite, le ramène chez lui en 2014. Mais le jeune homme acceptera-t-il de laisser partir celui qui est devenu son meilleur ami ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout le mérite revient à François Descraques qui a crée Le Visiteur.
> 
> Spoiler : je place cette histoire à la fin de la saison 4, mais avec une petite modification : ici, Le Visiteur ne décide pas tout de suite de reprendre les missions. Et ça ne tient pas compte de La Meute non plus.
> 
> Blabla de l'auteure : J'ai découvert cette série mi-août, je l'ai dévorée, j'ai dévorée le livre, et après je me suis retrouvée avec cette idée, qui me trottait dans la tête, de façon quasi-obsessionnelle. Alors j'ai repris ma plume abandonnée depuis si longtemps, et encouragée ma chérie d'amour, Nathdawn, je vous livre mes mots.
> 
> En espérant vous plaire.

Une fois les révoltes terminées et les ponts coupés avec Constance et ses Missionnaires, ils avaient fait leurs adieux à Van Der Castafolte et Stella qui avaient tous deux décidés de rester à la cour de la Reine Clotilde IV de Néo-Versailles. Transportés par le Visiteur, ils avaient fait un arrêt en 2550 pour déposer Henry à son labo sous-terrain avant de mettre le cap en 2014 pour que Raph retrouve son chez-soi.

O.o.O

Raph et le Visiteur se matérialisèrent au milieu du salon du jeune homme. La pièce semblait froide et abandonnée au brun. Et face à ce vide oppressant, il se rapprocha instinctivement de son compagnon qui le regarda s’agripper à sa manche en haussant un sourcil ensanglanté. Quand Raph s’en rendit compte, il lâcha précipitamment la veste crasseuse et enfouie ses mains dans son jean, horriblement sale lui aussi. Sentant encore peser sur lui le regard de l’autre, il le regarda en coin, rentrant un peu plus la tête dans ses épaules.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ah mais moi rien. C’est pas moi qui m’accroche comme un gosse à sa mère.

Le Visiteur avait levé les mains en signes d’apaisement mais un coté de ses lèvres s’étirait inexorablement vers un demi sourire moqueur.

_ Ouais, ben vous, à ma place… vous auriez fait pareil !  Raph fixa le doigt qu’il agitait devant le visage poussiéreux de son ami avant de remettre sa main dans sa poche. Désolé… C’est juste… C’est trop vide… maintenant…

_ Désolé.

_ C’est pas de votre faute. Enfin, pas entièrement.

_ Ah bah merci !

Raph posa un regard limite meurtrier sur le Visiteur qui s’abstint intelligemment de répliquer pour le coup. Car oui, il avait foiré. Et pas qu’un peu. Et c’était Judith et Mattéo qui en avaient fait les frais. C’est pour ça qu’il devait partir. Quitter la première et dernière personne qui aurait de l’importance pour lui, homme sans attache, un vagabond. Il n’était que ça : un clodo avec une machine qui le baladait dans le temps. Il ne sauvait personne. Il ne faisait que détruire. Mais cette fois, il en sauvera un, et tous les autres. En partant. En le quittant. Lui.

_ J’ai des bières au frigo, ça vous dit ?

_ Heum, ça aurait été avec plaisir mais va falloir qu’j’y aille. Henry doit déjà être en train de pester comme un chat comme quoi l’autre Henry a mis le bouzin dans son labo en son absence alors…

_ Ah…

_ Au revoir, Raph. 

Le Visiteur pianota sur le clavier de sa machine et Raph sentit la panique l’envahir.

_ Attendez ! 

L’homme du futur releva les yeux et les posa sur lui, le doigt prêt à appuyer. Prêt à l’envoyer loin de lui. À l’abandonner. Encore une fois. Une horrible boule douloureuse bloquait sa gorge et ses yeux le piquaient. Saloperie de poussière. C’était ça de partir un mois. C’était surement à cause de ça que sa voix semblait avoir perdu de sa justesse quand il parla.

_ C’est un au revoir ou un adieu ?

_ Raph…

_ Répondez-moi, bon sang ! 

Le visage du Visiteur se ferma et Raph eut d’un coup super mal au milieu de la poitrine. Il allait étouffer ici, tout seul. Il allait crever.

_ Es-ce que vous allez revenir ?

_ Raph… J’peux plus faire ça…

_ Faire quoi ? Rendre visite à un pote ? Je croyais qu’on était amis.

_ Oui. Bordel oui ! Le premier… mais –

_ Mais vous allez partir… 

Ce n’était même plus une question. Juste une affreuse constatation qui lui broyait les entrailles. Le Visiteur le regarda un instant avec tellement de tristesse dans le regard, comme si lui aussi souffrait de s’en aller. Raph eut cette impression juste un instant avant que le visage de son vis-à-vis ne se referme.

_ J’peux pas continuer à bousiller ta vie comme ça, Raph ! Bordel ! Tu mérites tellement mieux que tout le merdier que je t’ai apporté ! Si je reste, tu vas finir comme Judith ! Ou comme Mattéo ! Ou encore pire, comme moi ! 

Le silence qui suivit l’éclat de voix du Visiteur sembla encore plus pesant qu’à leur arrivé, laissant résonner les mots du Visiteur qui serra les dents. Raph l’avait forcé à s’ouvrir. Encore une fois. Il en avait trop dit. Il fallait qu’il s’en aille avant d’en dire encore plus. Mais Raph lui attrapa les poignets et les écarta l’un de l’autre, l’empêchant d’appuyer sur le bouton salvateur. Il s’était dangereusement rapproché durant la manœuvre et le Visiteur voulut reculer mais fut bloqué par la table qui se trouvait derrière lui.

_ Non…. Non. Non. Non. Vous ne fuirez pas. Pas cette fois. Putain, j’ai tout perdu ce soir. Tout le monde. Alors pas vous. _Surtout_ pas vous.

La voix de Raph avait vrillé sur le dernier mot. Il avait du mal à respirer, voyait trouble. Il n’osait pas lever la tête, n’osait pas croiser ce regard dans lequel il avait vu tant de douleur, de culpabilité. Une indicible solitude. Un peu de folie aussi. Il fixait donc la poitrine du Visiteur, qui s’était figé, parce que Raph était entré comme un boulet de canon dans son espace vital. Mais il ne fit rien pour en sortir. Au contraire, Raph raffermit sa prise sur les poignets trop fins du vagabond.

_ Si je vous perds, vous, il me restera quoi ? Vous aurez sauvé quoi ?

_ Toute ta vie à venir.

_ Quelle putain de vie ?!! J’étais rien avant de vous rencontrer. J’n’avais pas de couilles. C’est vous qui l’avez dit. J’attendais comme un con que la vie me donne ce que je désirais sans faire beaucoup d’effort pour l’obtenir. Comme avec Stella. Puis vous avez débarqué, vous m’avez montré que je pouvais faire la différence, que je pouvais aider. Vous aider… J’étais rien sans vous. J’suis rien sans vous. J’veux pas d’un putain de futur où vous n’êtes pas, bordel ! 

Raph fut forcé de se taire, trahi par sa voix. Ne pas montrer qu’il pleurait. Peut-être. Une dernière chance. _Sa_ dernière chance. Il s’avisa qu’il s’était encore rapproché du Visiteur, que sa tête n’était plus qu’à quelques centimètres de son torse. Presque entre ses bras. Depuis combien de temps avait-il envie de s’y blottir ? Consciemment, depuis peu, depuis l’avoir vu tourner autour de Clotilde IV. Inconsciemment ? Depuis le tout début probablement.

_ Tu devrais arrêter de me dire ce genre de phrase, Raph.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que j’ai l’impression de faire un remake d’une scène d’un des mangas chelous que Judith voulait te faire lire.

Raph rigola doucement, accompagnant les gloussements tintés de mélancolie du Visiteur, se rappelant de l’insistance de la jeune rousse à l’initier à la lecture d’une saga à l’eau de rose homo-érotique. Elle était tenace, la rouquine. Et bordel que ce «  _était_  » faisait mal.

_ D’ailleurs, les livres ont tous disparus du jour au lendemain, elle était folle de rage.

_ Je les ai emmenés chez moi.

_ Creuvard, va.

_ Même chelou ça reste de la lecture et on n’a pas grand choix dans le futur, je te rappelle.

_ Et… ça finit comment ? 

Raph ferma les yeux, de toute façon il n’y voyait plus rien. C’est ainsi qu’il entendit un battement de cœur autre que le sien. Affolé, cavaleur, chaotique… celui du Visiteur. Il avait fini par poser son front sur sa poitrine, sans s’en rendre compte. Il décida assez rapidement de s’en foutre. De ne pas bouger. Il était bien comme ça. Tant pis ça foutait la trouille à l’autre.

_ Ah bah, heu… Après pas mal de quiproquos, de malentendus, de trahisons, de séparations, ils finissent ensemble.

Raph resta silencieux un instant, le temps de quelques inspirations profondes en se laissant bercer par les tambourinements du cœur du Visiteur. Pour prendre du courage.

_ Ça me plairait bien, ce genre de fin.

_ Tu veux les lire maintenant que je t’ai spoilé la fin ? T’es bizarre comme mec, mais je te les rendrais si tu les veux.

_ Nope, merci. Je ne parlais pas des bouquins. Je parlais de nous.

À ses oreilles, les battements de son propre cœur couvraient à présent presque tous les autres bruits. Il s’obligea à relever la tête, à regarder le Visiteur qui lui, le regardait, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre-ouverte. Apparemment, il digérait encore les dernières paroles de Raph.

_ On a eu nos quotas de malentendus, de mensonges, vous croyez pas ?

_ … T’es vraiment sûr de vouloir faire comme dans le manga ? Tu sais comment il se finit ?

_ Probablement par un baiser en gros plan et en double page.

_ Ils commencent par ça, oui…

Le Visiteur ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire devant l’air gêné de Raph. Il avait toujours adoré le faire marcher, c’était si facile.

_ Oui ben… on n’va pas bruler les étapes, hein ? On va commencer par le début. Par s’embrasser, j’veux dire. Pas le début de la suite, d’après… on verra ça plus tard… Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

Cette fois ce fut au tour du Visiteur de rougir.

_ Tu… tu veux dire que… toi et moi ?... T’as envie de m’embrasser ? »

Le Visiteur était tout gêné, regardant par à coup le mec qui le maintenait contre une table depuis un bon moment maintenant. Raph lâcha soudainement ses poignets, mais seulement pour venir poser ses mains de chaque coté de son visage, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

_ J’en ai eu une furieuse envie à partir du moment où vous avez commencé à faire le coq autour de la Reine. J’avais envie de vous frapper aussi. Mais de vous embrasser devant elle, beaucoup.

_ … Ben merde… J’l’avais pas vu venir celle-là.

_ Je peux ?

Le Visiteur hocha la tête et Raph l’embrassa doucement. En tout cas au début. Juste des lèvres qui se frôlent. Mais très vite, le baiser se fit plus insistant. Raph glissa sa langue dans la bouche de son vis-à-vis, allant à la rencontre de sa joyeuse comparse. Le baiser se fit plus intense.

Tout s’emballa.

Les mains du Visiteur s’accrochèrent aux hanches de Raph, l’attirant au plus près de lui, les collant ensemble dans un gémissement. Le baiser se fit chaotique. Les dents se heurtaient parfois. Les doigts de Raph étaient enfouis dans les cheveux hirsutes et sur la nuque du Visiteur qui avait les siens rivés au bassin de Raph. La table sur laquelle ils s’appuyaient recula soudainement dans un grincement de pieds de table frottant du parquet et les deux hommes faillirent s’étaler. Sans quitter les lèvres du Visiteur, Raph l’attrapa par les cuisses et l’assit sur le meuble. Le Visiteur l’attira de nouveau contre lui et leurs bas-ventres se heurtèrent, les faisant geindre.

Raph s’écarta de la bouche qu’il venait de violenter et appuya son front contre le sien, se fichant que le rebord de ses lunettes lui rentre dans la peau. Les yeux clos, il cherchait où avait bien pu passer son cerveau car les seules choses auxquelles il semblait pouvoir se concentrer présentement étaient le bruit sourd de son sang à ses oreilles et le souffle erratique de… son mec.

Raph sourit et ouvrit les yeux, se régalant de la vision d’un Visiteur encore plus ébouriffé que d’ordinaire, les joues et les oreilles rougies et les lèvres encore humides de leur dernier échange.

_ On ferait peut-être bien de s’arrêter là.

_ Peut-être bien, ouais…

_ J’ai toujours pas lu la fin des mangas, contrairement à vous.

_ En fait, moi non plus. J’n’ai aucune idée de comment ça se termine, Henry me les a tous piqués, c’est sa monnaie d’échange pour me faire l’aider à ranger son labo.

_ …. Sans déc’, parfois, vous êtes vraiment désespérant tous les deux.

_ Je sais. Je ferais mieux d’y aller, Henry m’attends et si je reste ici…

_ Revenez vite, d’accord ?

_ O.k.

Une pression sur un bouton et Raph se retrouva seul devant sa table. Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres gonflées avec un petit sourire. Deux secondes plus tard, le Visiteur réapparut dans le salon.

_ Juste pour confirmation : on est ensemble ?

_ Carrément.

Le Visiteur se volatilisa, réapparut, s’excusa, l’embrassa chastement et repartit. Raph attendit en souriant. La maladresse du voyageur du temps était désarmante parfois. Une fois sûr qu’il ne reviendrait pas tout de suite, Raph se passa les deux mains sur le crâne et agrippa sa tignasse.

_ Mais dans quoi j’ai été encore mettre les pieds, moi ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout le mérite revient à François Descraques qui a crée Le Visiteur.
> 
> Paring : Raph&LeVisiteur.
> 
> Rating : grosso modo, M.
> 
> Spoiler : je place cette histoire à la fin de la saison 4, mais avec une petite modification : ici, Le Visiteur ne décide pas tout de suite de reprendre les missions. Et ça ne tient pas compte de La Meute non plus.
> 
> Blabla de l'auteure : Chapitre 2 ^_^ . On avance doucement
> 
> En espérant vous plaire.

* * *

 

Raph referma son ordi portable et se rongea l’ongle du pouce. Le Visiteur, son-mec-putain-il-n’en-revenait-toujours-pas, était repartit en l’an 2550 depuis quelques heures. Heures que le jeune homme avait mit à profit pour sonder le net en quête d’infos sur le sexe entre deux hommes. Bien qu’il ne soit pas gay, merci bien, il avait quand même quelques notions de base, notamment sur quel orifice était mis à contribution pendant ces ébats. Oui, il n’était pas complètement con mais les aspects «  _pratiques_  » lui étaient inconnus. Mais ça c’était avant. Il se frotta les yeux, essayant sans grands succès de ne plus penser aux images traumatisantes de certains sites sur lesquels il était tombé. Sérieux, les mecs, les bouteilles c’n’est franchement pas fait pour ça.

Il posa son ordi à ses pieds sur le parquet de la chambre et son regard se tourna vers le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Au bout d’un long moment, il tendit une main, s’aperçut qu’elle tremblait, leva les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant de lui-même et ouvrit enfin ce foutu tiroir d’un air décidé. Il attrapa le tube qui trainait au milieu des innombrables capotes qu’il avait acheté quand il avait commencé à sortir avec Stella. Il n’en avait pas utilisé autant qu’il le pensait. Ni qu’il l’aurait voulu. Et maintenant, ce n’était pas Stella qui en aurait besoin. D’ailleurs ça se passait comment le sexe entre deux femmes ? Se giflant mentalement de sa connerie, Raph retourna à ses propres problèmes.

Il fixa le tube jamais entamé puis s’allongea. Il était temps de mettre en pratique les infos qu’il venait de glaner. Mais il se releva presque instantanément. Avec sa fâcheuse manie d’apparaitre n’importe où et n’importe quand dans l’appart, Renard pourrait le surprendre en pleine expérimentation. Moment surement très gênant, qu’il préférait éviter. Comme celui d’appeler le Visiteur par son vrai nom, mais quelle idée d’appeler son enfant Renard aussi ! Les gens de son monde n’étaient pas bien finis apparemment. Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain et entra dans la petite cabine de douche comme on monte à l’échafaud.

Il en ressortit les jambes encore un peu flageolantes. Certaines de ces convictions dans le même état. Ok, finalement, être avec un mec ne serait peut-être pas mal. Le jeune homme s’arrêta au milieu du couloir, en serviette et s’interrogea sur le passif du Visiteur. Il n’avait jamais parlé de relations antérieures et il semblait être un profond solitaire. Mais pas vraiment par choix, un futur post-apocalyptique rempli de zombies n’aidait pas franchement à faire des rencontres. Mais ça ne voulait pas forcement dire qu’il avait vécu une existence de moine avant de le connaitre. Raph serra les dents, agacé contre lui-même, contre ses pensées. Le voilà jaloux d’hypothétiques conquêtes du Visiteur, il frisait le ridicule.

Après s’être rhabillé d’un jogging et d’un t-shirt un peu trop large, il se prépara un petit truc qu’il mangea sans appétit en vérifiant son téléphone toutes les deux secondes. Il tenta de regarder la télé mais n’arriva pas à se concentrer sur la série de la soirée. Les chiffres de sa montre semblaient changer à la vitesse d’un escargot asthmatique, idem pour ceux de son téléphone, c’était donc le temps qui semblait s’étirer à l’infini. Il se rendit compte qu’il attendait. Juste ça, il attendait le retour du Visiteur.

Et s’inquiétait qu’il ne soit pas déjà réapparu. Grâce à sa machine, il aurait pu partir une semaine et réapparaitre une minute après avoir quitté Raph. Mais il n’était toujours pas revenu. Raph tenta de se raisonner en se disant que le Visiteur faisait ça pour ne pas brusquer les choses, ne pas le brusquer lui. Pour ne pas l’effrayer. À moins que ce ne soit le Visiteur qui le soit, effrayé. Devait-il l’appeler, l’assurer que tout était Ok pour lui ? Mais ça ferait peut-être un peu trop pressant, surtout que c’était lui qui avait dit ne pas vouloir « bruler les étapes », Stella lui avait souvent reproché son coté pot de colle. Mais un Visiteur qui balisait en se faisant des films, ce n’était pas une perspective encourageante non plus.

Raph prit son téléphone et le regarda un long moment avant de se décider à envoyer un texto, compromis entre silence radio et coup de fil. Il opta pour un classique _« Vous faites quoi ? »_ puis il reposa l’appareil et tenta en vain de se concentrer sur l’émission de télé, sans grand succès. Le portable tinta heureusement rapidement et Raph se jeta dessus avant de s’auto-désespérer.

_« J’aide Henry à ranger son labo._

_Il est encore furax que j’aie laissé l’autre toucher ses affaires._

_Et toi ? »_

Raph ricana, il imaginait parfaitement la réaction indignée que devait avoir eu l’humanoïde-humaniste face à l’intrusion dans son antre du robot qui ignorait qu’il en était un.

_« Je glande devant la télé._

_Pas tarder à aller me coucher… »_

Raph regretta presque instantanément d’avoir rajouté la dernière phrase mais il n’avait pas trouvé d’autres formulations pour lui dire qu’il espérait le voir ce soir. Il patienta presque cinq minutes avant que le Visiteur ne lui réponde. Et la réponse le désappointa.

_« Bonne nuit, alors. »_

Il était censé répondre quoi à ça ? bisous-bisous-cœur-cœur ? Une blague sur Henry et ses règles robodespotiques ? Qu’il lui manquait ? Oh, bordel ! Raph cessa instantanément de fulminer tout seul en s’entendant penser. Il était parti depuis moins d’une journée, bon sang. Stella avait raison, il était trop collant, trop envahissant. C’était ça qui faisait fuir les gens. Ce constant besoin d’attention qu’il leur réclamait. Il était… pathétique.

Il pianota sur le clavier de son téléphone un rapide message _« Merci, vous aussi, essayez de ne pas débrancher Henry. Smiley bisous »_.

Il attrapa la télécommande, éteignit le poste et alla se coucher. Un peu déçu de ne pas l’avoir revu avant. Un peu beaucoup dépité de son constat sur son propre comportement également.

Allongé entre ses draps, une main sous la tête, l’autre sur son ventre, il repensa au meilleur moment de cette journée : l’incroyable baiser échangé avec le Visiteur. Raph était plutôt du genre modéré, son ex-copine pouvait en témoigner. Même quand il avait été la récupérer chez Tim et Léo, il s’était laissé porté par la fougue de la jeune femme, calibrant ses réactions aux siennes.

Mais avec le Visiteur… ça avait été une putain de tornade. Il s’était complètement lâché, allant même jusqu’à l’asseoir sur la table pour se glisser entre ses jambes. Pour la première fois, Raph avait cessé d’être passif et le moins qu’on puisse dire, c’est que ça avait détonné. Raph se mordit les lèvres. Ce n’était pas le moment de penser à ça, là, c’était l’heure de dormir. Il éteignit et se tourna sur le coté, demain sera un autre jour.

Il était à la frontière bâtarde entre le sommeil et l’éveil quand il entendit le bruit caractéristique de la matérialisation temporelle. Raph s’assit dans son lit et se frotta un œil en regardant l’ombre du Visiteur avancer timidement vers la chambre jusqu’à ce qu’il apparaisse dans l’encadrement de la porte.

_ Hey. Je ne t’ai pas réveillé au moins ? J’ai essayé de faire le moins de bruit possible mais ce truc-là n’a pas de touche mute. Faudrait que je demande à Henry qu’il en rajoute une quand il aura fini de me faire trimer comme un esclave. Faudrait peut-être aussi que je m’en équipe également, vu que j’sais pas me taire… je t’ai pas réveillé ?

Raph sourit à la silhouette qui s’agitait sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre et secoua doucement la tête.

_ Je ne dormais pas.

_ Ah, cool. 

Raph laissait s’étirer le silence qui s’installa. En temps normal, il aurait déjà relancé la conversation mais là, il voulait voir comment s’en sortait le baratineur du futur quand on ne lui tendait pas de perches. Pas sympa, certes, mais marrant. Et attendrissant aussi. Il avait rarement vu le Visiteur aussi peu à son aise. Ce qui tendait à prouver que sous ses airs de grande maitrise, il était lui aussi un handicapé des sentiments.

_ Je passais juste pour voir si tout était Ok... et aussi...

_ Oui ?

_ Vu que je suis là… je pourrais peut-être rester dormir ici ? Ça fait longtemps que j’ai pas couché dans un vrai lit.

_ Ouais.

_ V-Vraiment ? 

Raph hocha la tête et dans sa poitrine son cœur faisait des sauts de cabris en voyant le Visiteur redresser les épaules et prendre un air tout guilleret et étonné à la fois. Il fit un pas dans la chambre, mais fut stoppé par Raph qui avait sauté du lit et posé une main sur son torse.

_ Par contre, vous allez prendre une douche avant.

_ Qu-Quoi ? Hé, je te signale que je suis propre, je me suis lavé il y a pas quinze jours ! 

Raph ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et se ravisa, préférant l’attraper par les épaules et lui faire faire demi-tour direction la salle de bains en ignorant ses protestations. Il poussa rapidement son clodo du futur dans la salle d’eau, lui montrant rapidement à se trouvait le nécessaire.

_ Douche, eau froide, eau chaude, savon, shampooings. Je vous pose une grande serviette pour le corps, une plus petite pour la tête. Et je vais vous chercher un pyjama.

_ Un quoi ?

_ Un pyjama… une tenue pour dormir, vous savez ?... Vous dormez avec quoi en 2550 ?

_ Avec un flingue à portée de main.

_ …Ok. Ça explique pas mal de chose. Lavez-vous, je vous ramène ça.

Raph laissa le Visiteur se débrouiller et alla fouiller dans ses affaires à la recherche d’un bas de pantalon qui lui irait. De ce qu’il en avait vu, le mec était loin d’être épais. Une fois les affaires trouvées, il s’assit au bord de son lit et se frotta le visage à deux mains. À l’intérieur de lui, ça faisait les montagnes russes, un vrai bordel. Il ne savait plus très bien ce dont il avait envie, ce qu’il voulait. Décidant que ça ne servait à rien de se mettre la rate au court-bouillon, il se leva et alla toquer à la salle de bain avant d’entrer dans la petite pièce remplie de vapeur.

_ Je vous pose le pyjama sur le bord du lavabo » Un cri étouffé et le bruit de dégringolade de plusieurs flacons lui répondirent de la cabine. « Vous ne m’aviez pas entendu frapper, hein ?

_ Oh mais si, bien sur, tu me prends pour qui, franchement ? J’ai juste, hum, glissé. Il est vachement glissant ce sol, avec toute cette eau…

_ C’est ça oui. En tout cas, terminez vite où vous n’aurez plus d’eau chaude.

Une fois Raph sortit, Renard éteignit l’eau et quitta prudemment la cabine de douche. Quand il tendit la main vers la serviette, il s’aperçut que sa main tremblait et ce n’était pas seulement dû à l’épuisement de trop nombreuses nuits écourtées par une culpabilité étouffante ni à la petite frayeur que venait de lui procurer Raph. Qui l’attendait dans sa chambre, dans son lit. Qui l’attendait pour qu’ils dorment ensemble. Ou peut-être pour plus ? Bordel, il n’en savait foutrement rien et ça lui collait une frousse de tous les diables. Pour une fois, il n’avait aucune info sur ce qu’il allait se passer, le futur de Raph étant le seul endroit qu’il refusait de visiter depuis qu’ils avaient réussi à empêcher la création de la Brigade Temporelle, car il ne voulait pas interférer encore plus dans la vie du jeune homme.

Son regard se posa enfin sur le petit tas de vêtements posé sur la faïence. Il attrapa le t-shirt et le respira. Il avait la même odeur que Raph. Il allait porter les fringues d’un autre. Qu’il lui avait offert. Pas des frusques récupérées sur un cadavre. Il allait porter les vêtements d’un autre, porter son odeur sur sa peau. Ça lui procurait un étrange sentiment de bien-être. Il posa une paume sur sa poitrine comme si ça pouvait calmer la cavalcade qui régnait à l’intérieure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On parle de Raph et du Visiteur, et avec eux deux, rien n'est simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout le mérite revient à François Descraques qui a crée Le Visiteur.
> 
> Paring : Raph&LeVisiteur.
> 
> Rating : grosso modo, M.
> 
> Spoiler : je place cette histoire à la fin de la saison 4, mais avec une petite modification : ici, Le Visiteur ne décide pas tout de suite de reprendre les missions. Et ça ne tient pas compte de La Meute non plus.
> 
> En espérant vous plaire.

* * *

 

Raph pianotait sur son téléphone en attendant l’arrivée du Visiteur. Il avait téléchargé un jeu qu’il avait lancé sans vraiment y prêter attention, voulant juste avoir l’air occupé et détendu. Le bruit léger de pieds nus sur le parquet lui fit lever les yeux, juste à temps pour voir le vagabond entrer dans la pièce, une main soulevant le t-shirt pour se gratter le ventre. Raph put ainsi apercevoir une peau pâle, des abdos bien dessinés et un pantalon qui ne tenait sur les hanches étroites uniquement pour se foutre de la gueule de la gravité.

Raph le trouva terriblement gracieux et sexy dans ses vêtements. Son deuxième cerveau se leva pour approuver l’avis du premier et Raph remercia la lampe et son faible éclairage qui allait l’aider à camoufler sa raideur et sa rougeur.

Le Visiteur posa sa machine et ses lunettes sur la table de chevet avant de monter sur le lit où il s’assit en tailleur en face de Raph, son regard braqué sur ses doigts qui trituraient l’ourlet du t-shirt.

      _ Ben, qu’est-ce qui vous arrive ?

      _ J’ai utilisé ta brosse à dent.

      _ Quoi ?!

      _ J’ai pensé qu’après notre échange de salive de ce matin, ça ne te dérangerait pas.

      _ Vu sous cet angle… Mais on vous en achètera une demain.

      _ Au fait… Tu comptes me tutoyer à un moment ou merde ?! »

Raph regarda avec surprise le Visiteur, mais se rendit compte, malgré le peu de luminosité, que ce dernier ne semblait pas en colère mais plutôt… blessé.

      _ Je… je pensais garder ça pour des moments plus … intimes.

      _ Parce que tous les deux dans le même pieu, c’n’est pas assez intime ?

      _ Alors, oui, c’est pas faux, mais je pensais à quelque chose d’encore plus intime…

      _ … … … Oh !... Ok. 

Malgré son assentiment, le Visiteur continua à maltraiter le pauvre ourlet du t-shirt innocent. Raph lui attrapa les mains, stoppant la torture _textilaire_ , et la serra.

      _ Ça vous ferait vraiment plaisir que je te tutoie ? 

Le Visiteur hocha doucement la tête avec un petit sourire.

      _ C’est marrant, t’embrasser ne m’a pas posé de problème, c’est même venu assez naturellement, mais c’est vachement plus difficile de vous dire ‘tu’ – de _te_ dire ‘tu’…  Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? 

Raph avait vu le visage du Visiteur passer de la joie à la consternation en passant par la gêne alors qu’il décroisait les jambes pour ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

      _ Vous bandez parce que je vous ai tutoyé, là ?

      _  Te fous pas de moi, j’ai très bien vu que t’avais la gaule en me voyant dans tes fringues et pourtant, j’ai fermé ma gueule.

      _ … Touché. Et sinon, vous comptez passer la nuit assis ou bien ? 

Raph souleva la couette et le Visiteur se glissa dessous, à côté de lui mais sans le toucher. Raph leva les yeux au ciel puis le ceintura et le colla à lui, dans la position des petites cuillères, et enfouit son nez à la racine des cheveux qui, pour une fois, sentaient le savon et déposa un léger baiser sur la nuque découverte. Il inspira l’odeur du corps qui s’amollissait entre ses bras où, malgré la douche, subsistait cette fragrance toute masculine qu’il avait d’ordinaire.

Raph le charriait souvent sur son look de clodo et son hygiène approximative, mais il ne remarquait que maintenant à quelle point l’odeur musquée du Visiteur pouvait être envoûtante. Et excitante aussi. Se sentant durcir contre les fesses de son compagnon, il voulut reculer pour ne pas passer pour un animal en rût quand il l’entendit ronfler. Il resta un instant interloqué devant le son qui lui semblait incongru mais non, c’était bien ça : le mec s’était pelotonné contre lui comme un chat et s’était endormi comme une masse.

Raph se re-blottit contre lui, bêtement heureux que son compagnon se sente suffisamment en sûreté avec lui pour relâcher toute vigilance.

 

OoO

 

Au matin, Raph se réveilla avec un poids sur la poitrine et se demanda un instant ce que ça pouvait bien être avant d’ouvrir les yeux. Durant la nuit, il avait roulé sur le dos et le Visiteur s’était tourné vers lui. Du coup il avait sa tête sur son épaule, qui était endolorie d’ailleurs, et avait posé un bras et une jambe en travers de son corps. Raph bougea un peu pour pouvoir voir son visage. Il l’avait souvent vu dormir, surtout durant le long mois à Néo-Versailles à partager une caravane, mais jamais il lui avait vu un air aussi détendu que maintenant.

Comme ça, le Visiteur ressemblait à un gosse qui avait dû grandir trop vite et Raph se demanda distraitement quel âge il pouvait bien avoir et si tant est qu’il le connaisse lui-même. Mais sa réflexion philosophique sur le mode de calcul de l’âge en fonction des voyages temporels fut interrompue par une exigence bien physique de son corps, qui réclamait vidange. Raph se contorsionna pour sortir du lit sans réveiller son compagnon et ferma la porte en sortant.

Toilettes, cuisine, café, p’tit déj. Ah, non, pas de p’tit déj’, il n’avait pas fait les courses et les placards étaient vides. Comme le frigo. Il se fit couler le précieux liquide et s’assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte. Peu à après, il fit couler une seconde tasse en entendant le Visiteur se lever, et reprit sa place juste avant que son compagnon n’entre dans la pièce en titubant un peu en essayant à la fois de s’étirer et de se gratter. Raph lui montra du doigt la tasse préparée quand il lui demanda du café en baillant, rendant la question presque incompréhensible.

Le Visiteur attrapa son mug et commença à boire, grimaçant quand il se brula la langue au contact du breuvage chaud. Raph savait que le mec était lent au démarrage le matin, l’esprit encore au lit alors que son corps s’activait en mode pilotage automatique. Et tout un coup, l’esprit se reconnecta à la chaire et le vagabond manqua de s’étouffer avec une gorgée de café.

      _ Oh putain, Raph, désolé. J’t’ai même pas dit bonjour.

      _ C’pas grave.

      _ Moi, je trouve ça important de se saluer comme il se doit. 

Le Visiteur s’était rapproché rapidement, aidé par la taille microscopique de la cuisine. Il posa une main sur la poitrine de Raph avant de la remonter dans une caresse jusqu’à l’attraper par la nuque. Une légère pression sur son cou et leurs visages se rapprochèrent suffisamment et qu’il ne l’embrasse doucement mais néanmoins avec ferveur. Ce qui rendit Raph tout chose. Alors qu’ils n’avaient même pas mis la langue ! Il était foutu, complètement cramé de ce mec qui retournait à sa tasse avec le sourire d’un chat qui venait de boire le lait. À la lumière du jour, et surtout sans la crasse et le sang qui le recouvrait d’ordinaire, Raph remarqua toutes les marques et cicatrices qui couturaient le visage du Visiteur. Qu’avait-il fait avant de débouler dans sa vie en 2009 ? Toutes ces cicatrices le renvoyaient à un passé dont il ne savait rien et il se demanda rapidement si un jour, il le saura.

      _ Effectivement, c’est important. De se saluer correctement. Par contre, je n’ai plus rien à bouffer, va falloir qu’on sorte.

      _ Sortir… comme … manger dehors ? Tu me paies le restau dès le matin ?

      _ Vous êtes con parfois, y a une boulangerie au bout de la rue, on pourrait y aller après être passé à la laverie.

      _ La laverie ?

      _ Oui, pour vos fringues.

      _ Elles ont quoi mes fringues ?

      _ Elles sont crades.

      _ Oui, ben si tu vivais dans un mode post-apo, avec des seaux à caca en guise de toilettes et des zombies qui cherchent à te bouffer dès que tu pointes le bout de ton nez dehors, tu serais surement moins regardant sur l’hygiène ! 

Raph leva la tête et remarqua enfin qu’il avait merdé. Le Visiteur avait la mâchoire crispée et le regard orageux. Donc il avait merdé et avait intérêt à rattraper le coup, et vite.

      _ Non, mais je pensais, vu que vous avez pris une douche hier et tout, que ça vous ferait plaisir de porter des vêtements propres aussi. C’était pour vous faire plaisir. Après vous faites bien comme vous voulez, c’est vos sapes. 

Raph plongea son regard dans son café noir pour échapper au noir des yeux du Visiteur qui restait étonnement silencieux. Intrigué, il releva la tête pour le voir sourire jusqu’aux oreilles sans le regarder.

      _ Pour me faire plaisir ?...

      _ Ouaip, mais si vous n’avez pas envie, c’n’est pas grave.

      _ Non, non, c’est bon. Ça ne leur fera pas de – … Attends deux secondes… Si on lave mes fringues, je porte quoi moi ?

      _ Vous n’en n’avez pas d’autres chez vous ?

      _ Tu m’as déjà vu porter autre chose ?

      _ Non… 

Raph finit d’une traite le restant de sa tasse avant d’ajouter d’un air aussi innocent que possible.

      _ J’peux vous en prêter… 

Le Visiteur l’étudia longuement, le visage impassible avant d’afficher un sourire en coin qui lui donna un air canaille.

      _ C’est ton kiff, le cross-dressing, hein ?

      _ Quoi ?! Mais pas du tout !

      _ T’inquiète, ça me va, j’ne juge pas les kiffs chelous des autres.

      _ On reparle de votre trip sur le tutoiement ?

      _ Oh oui, on va en reparler, de ça, mais pas maintenant… 

Le Visiteur posa sa tasse dans l’évier s’avança jusqu’à frôler Raph de son corps.

      _ …On en reparlera ce soir.

      _ Ah parce que vous restez dormir ici cette nuit aussi ?! 

Raph grimaça avant de se reprendre rapidement.

      _ Désolé, ça sonnait pas autant étonné dans ma tête.

      _ Non mais si je te gêne, tu peux le dire et je m’en vais. J’ai un chez moi, tu sais, j’suis pas un vrai clodo.

Le Visiteur avait reculé d’un pas en parlant et Raph l’attrapa par les hanches pour le ramener contre lui.

      _ Je serais super content si vous restiez cette nuit encore. 

Raph tenta de l’embrasser mais son compagnon s’esquiva d’une pirouette de son étreinte et sortit de la cuisine.

      _ Et sinon, ça se passe comment ? Tu vas choisir ce que je porte ou j’aurais mon mot à dire ? 

Raph le rejoignit dans la chambre, guidé par le son de sa voix.

      _ Et pour l’habillage ? Je me débrouille tout seul ou c’est toi qui t’en occupes ?

      _ J’avais tort. C’est pas parfois que vous êtes con, c’est souvent. 

Le Visiteur haussa une épaule avec un air absolument pas désolé. Raph lui ouvrit son armoire en grand avant se reculer et de saluer comme un majordome devant le maître de maison.

      _ Choisissez ce que vous voulez, très cher, mon armoire est votre. Et qu’importe ce que vous porterez – 

Raph se dirigeait vers la sortie tout en parlant mais fit une pause juste derrière son compagnon pour lui murmurer la suite à l’oreille.

      _ Vous serez sexy. 

Le Visiteur se retourna vivement mais Raph n’était déjà plus là. Il resta un instant la bouche ouverte avant de la refermer et de montrer la porte du doigt.

      _ Je suis pas fou, il vient de me chauffer là ?... Peut-être que je suis fou après tout, je suis en train de parler à une porte.

Abandonnant la porte à son mutisme, il se tourna face à l’armoire. Comment pouvait-on avoir autant de fringues pour un seul corps ? Il en sortit plusieurs et eut rapidement une réponse. « Camelote. » Pour lui, rien de ce qu’il y avait là ne tiendrait plus d’un mois grand max en 2550.

Raph s’était réfugié dans la douche, sous l’eau froide. Il se faisait presque flipper, avec ce genre de petites provocations. Ce n’était tellement pas son style mais être près du Visiteur avait tendance à le rendre plus audacieux, plus… libre. Comme si sa timidité et sa couardise n’étaient qu’un moyen d’entrer dans un moule sociétal. Moule dont il s’affranchissait au contact d’un mec qui n’y rentrait même pas le petit bout d’un petit orteil. Et Raph ne savait plus très bien si c’était effrayant ou pas.

Quand il retourna dans la chambre, la pièce était vide. Quelques vêtements traînaient encore, d’autres avaient été fourrés à la vas-comme-je-te-pousse dans le placard. Ne possédant pas grand-chose, le Visiteur n’excellait pas dans le rangement, au grand damne d’Henry qui s’en plaignait souvent. Raph remit rapidement un peu d’ordre avant de passer un polo blanc sur un jean noir.

Il le retrouva au salon, avachi dans le canapé avec la télécommande à la main. Raph s’arrêta dans le couloir et en profita pour l’observer. Le Visiteur avait enfilé un jean et une chemise chocolat dont les trois boutons du haut n’étaient pas fermés, laissant apparaître la naissance des fines clavicules. Il avait remonté la manche droite au milieu de l’avant bras et avait aux poignets des bracelets de cuir noir avec des petits clous que Raph se rappela d’avoir acheté des années plus tôt sans jamais osé les porter. La manche gauche avait été roulée jusqu’au coude et l’avant-bras bandé accueillait de nouveau la machine temporelle, tout comme les lunettes qui avaient retrouvées leur place sur le haut de son crâne.

Du steampunk vu par le Visiteur.

Putain de bordel de sexy.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout le mérite revient à François Descraques qui a crée Le Visiteur.
> 
> Paring : Raph&LeVisiteur.
> 
> Rating : grosso modo, M.
> 
> Spoiler : je place cette histoire à la fin de la saison 4, mais avec une petite modification : ici, Le Visiteur ne décide pas tout de suite de reprendre les missions. Et ça ne tient pas compte de La Meute non plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blabla de l'auteure : Dans ce chapitre, on danse : un pas en avant, deux en arrière :p  
> Avant dernier chapitre  
> En espérant vous plaire.

* * *

 

Raph le regarda s’étirer comme un chat et retint un rire quand il entendit du couloir son ventre gargouiller. Il fit un pas dans la pièce et immédiatement le regard de l’homme du futur se posa sur lui. Un regard chaud, qui l’enveloppait tel une couverture. Et soudain, ça frappa Raph comme une gifle en pleine tronche : le Visiteur l’avait pratiquement toujours regardé ainsi. Et comme souvent, sa bouche parla avant que son cerveau ne donne l’autorisation de sortie à ses mots.

       _ Depuis combien de temps ?

       _ Hein ?

       _ Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes a- a- … que vous avez des sentiments pour moi ?

       _ …Heuuu…

Le Visiteur fronça les sourcils tout en cherchant à se rappeler avant de faire une petite moue et de secouer légèrement la tête.

       _ J’sais pas trop… longtemps.

       _ Désolé.

       _ De quoi ?

       _ D’avoir tardé. D’avoir voulu insister avec Stella alors qu’elle ne m’aimait pas. D’avoir mis la tête dans le sable pour ne pas voir l’évidence. Parce que c’était plus facile.

Le Visiteur resta silencieux un bref instant avant qu’il ne lui murmure un merci. Et le silence perdura, rendant Raph nerveux, ce qui lui fit frapper dans ses mains en proposant joyeusement d’y aller s’ils voulaient avoir encore du choix à la boulangerie.

Alors qu’il fermait la porte de son appartement, il se dit qu’il devrait mettre les affaires de son ex dans un carton et lui apporter ce qu’elle voudra garder à Néo-Versailles. Son compagnon avait déjà bien assez souffert de le voir s’accrocher à un amour à sens unique alors qu’il était juste à coté, pour lui imposer en plus les souvenirs de leur vie à deux.

Ils descendirent la rue cote à cote, se frôlant parfois, se regardant du bout des yeux, un sourire accrochés aux coins des lèvres. Une fois à la laverie, Raph lança une machine et laissa son compagnon pour aller chercher leurs petits déjeuners. Il soupira en arrivant à la boulangerie, le commerce était plein à craquer en ce dimanche matin ensoleillé. Il prit place dans la file et passa le temps en repensant au Visiteur assit sur le dossier d’une chaise et qui le matait sans vergogne à travers la vitre de la laverie. Puis il décida rapidement de penser à autre chose sous peine de voir une augmentation de sa pression artérielle dans une partie sensible de son anatomie. Ce qui serait des plus gênants au milieu des viennoiseries et des baguettes.

Quand il sortit enfin, il tendit le cou pour tenter d’apercevoir encore le Visiteur mais fronça les sourcils quand il vit qu’il était assis dos à la vitre, donc dos à lui, et que deux filles l’encadraient. Raph s’admonesta au calme, ce n’était probablement que des clientes qui discutaient avec son mec en attendant que leurs machines se terminent. Rien de bien méchant.

Il changea d’avis du tout au tout quand il vit _son_ mec s’esclaffer en se tapant dans les mains, plié en deux de rire par une répartie de Pouf Gauche tandis que Pouf Droite s’appuyait sur son épaule. S’appuyer, mon cul ! Elle était pratiquement vautrée sur lui ! Le _lui_ qui ne semblait franchement pas être trop dérangé par la situation.

Raph fit une pause avant d’entrer pour essayer de se calmer. Sans succès. Quand il poussa la porte, il parcourut des yeux la pièce et constata qu’à part leur machine, aucun appareil n’était utilisé. Ce qui signifiait que soit Pouf Gauche et Pouf Droite étaient rentrées d’elles- mêmes le draguer soit c’était le Visiteur qui les avait accostées. Comment avait dit Henry quand il avait rencontré son créateur ? Un truc du genre ‘on est plus à une déception près’.

       _ Votre café. 

Il s’était approché du petit groupe, parlé d’une voix blanche et tendu le gobelet au Visiteur. Puis il alla s’asseoir à l’autre bout sans les regarder. Il posa ses achats et son propre gobelet sur une chaise à coté de lui et prit son téléphone pour ouvrir le jeu qu’il avait téléchargé l’autre soir, juste pour avoir encore une fois l’air occupé et pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard chocolat noir qu’il sentait sur lui, aussi pesant qu’une chape de plomb. Il était gonflé quand même, de le fusiller du regard alors qu’il flirtait avec deux pétasses !

       _ Mesdemoiselles, veuillez m’excuser mais j’ai apparemment quelques point sur les ‘i’ à mettre.

Raph l’entendit approcher mais attendit de voir le bout de ses chaussures devant lui avant de lui répondre.

       _ Non, mais continuez ce que vous faisiez, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. Et je ne voudrais pas que vos… amies… se sentent délaissées.

       _ Raph, t’es vraiment chiant quand tu t’y mets.

Le susnommé aurait bien répliqué mais ne le put. Le Visiteur lui attrapa le visage à deux mains et colla leurs lèvres ensemble. Dans le même mouvement, il s’était glissé sur ses genoux, s’asseyant à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Raph avait tendance à oublier que le mec était rapide et agile. Comme un renard. Enfin, pour l’instant, il s’en foutait, obnubilé qu’il était par la langue curieuse qui s’infiltrait en lui. Le baiser fut humide, profond et excitant, comme le leur prouva leurs corps quand Raph noua ses bras autour de la taille de son compagnon pour l’approcher plus près de lui et qu’il fit ainsi accidentellement rencontrer leurs deux virilités échauffées.

Raph rompit le baiser, essoufflé et regarda par-dessus l’épaule du Visiteur.

       _ Vos copines sont parties.

       _ Je m’en balance, tu crois qu’elles m’intéressaient alors que je t’ai, toi ? Elles sont rentrées, commencées à discuter et vu qu’elles habitent apparemment le quartier, j’n’ai pas voulu les envoyer bouler si c’était des voisines à toi.

       _ … Ma confiance en moi n’est pas super élevée, désolé.

       _ Alors fais- _moi_ confiance.

Raph hocha la tête, heureux que tout ne soit qu’un malentendu de sa part.

       _ On ferait peut-être mieux de s’arrêter, tout le monde peut nous voir.

       _ J’m’en tape.

Le Visiteur reprit ses lèvres rapidement mais avec exigence avant de s’écarter juste ce qu’il fallait pour pouvoir parler d’une voix rauque et basse.

       _ Dis-moi qu’on peut s’en foutre des autres, Raph.

       _ Ouais… ouais, carrément.

Ils s’embrassèrent longtemps. Dehors, des passants durent surement les regarder avec des airs dégoutés, indifférents, indulgents ou envieux, mais ils ne les virent pas. Par contre, Raph finit par mettre le holà quand son compagnon glissa une main sous son polo pour lui caresser le ventre.

       _ Ça fait un peu show-room, là.

Le Visiteur retira sa main mais le regarda avec des pupilles qui semblèrent voilées. Mais voilées par quoi ? Le désir ou la déception ? Le Visiteur acquiesça de la tête, descendit de sur lui pour prendre place sur la chaise à coté de lui et ouvrit le sac que Raph avait ramené. Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien, faisant passer les viennoiseries avec du café froid depuis longtemps.

Une fois le cycle de lavage-séchage terminé, ils retournèrent à l’appartement. Raph y entra le premier et alla poser le sac contenant les affaires propres et pliées du Visiteur dans la chambre. Quand il se retourna pour sortir, il tomba nez à nez avec ce dernier et sursauta violemment.

       _ Putain ! Mais vous voulez me tuer ou quoi ?!

       _ Tu me laisseras te toucher quand ?

       _ Q-Quoi ? Vous me touchez déjà tout le temps…

       _ Ne me prends pas pour un con, Raph, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

       _ On ne sort ensemble que depuis hier, ça n’fait pas un peu tôt ?

       _ Tôt ?

       _ Je n’sais pas comment ça se passe en 2550, mais en 2014, on attend un mois ou le troisième rendez-vous avant de… de… d’aller plus loin. 

Le Visiteur sembla faire un gros effort pour tenter de comprendre cette ‘règle’ sociale explicite, mais Raph put lire sur son visage qu’il n’y arrivait pas.

       _ Mais… c’est complètement débile, pourquoi se forcer à attendre quand on en a envie ? Et pourquoi un mois ?!

       _ Ben, c’est pour apprendre à mieux se connaitre avant d’être… intime, vous voyez ?

       _ Pas très bien, non. Et on se connait depuis combien de temps tous les deux ?

       _ Je dirais… presque cinq ans.

       _ Et du coup, tu ne crois pas que ton préavis d’un mois, on l’a quelque peu atomisé ?

       _ … Vu comme ça… 

La voix de Raph s’était faite toute ténue sur la dernière phrase et le Visiteur soupira en secouant la tête.

       _ On fera comme tu le veux, Raph. 

Il l’embrassa chastement et sortit de la chambre, laissant Raph avec une tempête à l’intérieure. Quelques instants après, Raph entendit la musique d’un de ses jeux vidéos venir du salon et décida d’aller rejoindre son compagnon. Passer le dimanche après midi à jouer à la console semblait être un meilleur programme que de se maudire de sa couardise et de son manque d’assurance.

Raph avait un peu de mal à s’adapter à ses nouveaux sentiments, surtout qu’il les éprouvait pour la première fois pour un homme. Ce n’était que récemment qu’il s’était découvert une attirance pour le mec qui avait déboulé dans sa vie comme un boulet de canon et il ne savait pas vraiment s’il devait se considérer comme un homo ou un bisexuel. Car il avait vraiment aimé Stella. Et ce qu’il ressentait pour le Visiteur était certes différent mais tout autant intense.

Bref, dans la tête de Raph, c’était le bordel et il fut reconnaissant à son compagnon de lui laisser du temps.

Ils jouèrent le reste de la journée, se faisant livrer des pizzas qu’ils mangèrent devant l’écran et l’après-midi passa entre rires et effleurements innocents. En fin de journée, Raph passa un coup de fil à Tim et Léo pour leur expliquer les raisons de son absence et également leur annoncer que Stella était restée en 2550 parce qu’elle l’avait plaquée pour se mettre en ménage avec la Reine. Au son de leurs voix, il se dit qu’il ferait mieux de passer sous silence sa propre mise en ménage d’avec le Visiteur, les deux jeunes hommes en avaient déjà pas mal à digérer d’un coup. Ils se dirent au-revoir et Raph promit d’être à l’heure au boulot le lendemain.

La nuit tomba et Raph commença à bailler de plus en plus souvent devant la console jusqu'au moment où son compagnon lui tapota le genou.

       _ Tu devrais aller te coucher, Raph.

       _ Ouais, bonne idée. Je passe à la salle de bain et je vous rejoins.

Il se leva et alla se laver les dents. Face au miroir au dessus de l’évier, il éleva la voix pour se faire entendre de son compagnon.

       _ J’ai mis votre pyjama sur la table de nuit, au fait.

Dans la chambre, le Visiteur posa le regard sur le tas de vêtements qui l’attendait avec un air triste et indécis. Il cria un merci pour couvrir les bruits d’eau et attrapa le sac contenant ses frusques, désormais propres. Raph stoppa net en entrant dans la chambre et le voyant entrain de mettre son manteau. Ils se regardèrent en silence un instant.

       _ J’y vais.

       _ Je vois ça…

Le Visiteur s’approcha et prit le visage de Raph en coupe pour poser un petit baiser sur ses lèvres pincées avant de reculer d’un pas.

       _ Je reviens demain, promis. Après ton boulot. Tu finis à quelle heure ?

       _ Dix-sept mais…

       _ Raph… putain, tu n’m’aide vraiment pas, surtout à me regarder comme ça… Tu sais ce qu’il va se passer si je reste cette nuit ?

Raph haussa une épaule, ses doigts se tricotant nerveusement.

       _ Si je reste, je ne vais pas m’endormir comme hier soir. Si je reste... J’ai eu envie de te toucher toute la journée, Raph, de sentir ta peau contre la mienne, à m’imaginer quel goût elle pouvait bien avoir. Mais toi, tu n’es pas encore prêt. Mais je te connais, aussi. Et je n’ai pas envie que tu me laisse faire juste pour me faire plaisir, juste pour que je ne parte pas. Parce que merde, Raph, je ne t’abandonnerais pas. Pas cette fois.

Raph baissa les yeux. Encore une fois, le Visiteur avait raison. Il était effrayé qu’il ne revienne pas, qu’il le laisse encore de longues semaines seul et sans le début d’une explication. Et effrayé par l’inconnu dans lequel le plongeait leur relation. Et comme d’habitude, il avait fait l’autruche, il n’avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir à ce qu’il voulait.

       _ Vous revenez demain ?

       _ Sans faute. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin.

Raph hocha la tête et le Visiteur disparut. Il jeta un œil à son lit et renonça à s’y coucher, il préféra prendre la couverture pour se pelotonner dans le canapé, avec la télé en bruit de fond pour cacher le silence qui régnait dans l’appartement après le départ du volubile mec du futur.

_OoO_

Le Visiteur se matérialisa en 2550 et salua Henry d’un signe de tête avant d’aller se servir une tasse de _Jack Daniel’s_ et de rejoindre son ami qui sirotait une des tisanes qu’il raffolait à leur table bancale. Le robot haussa un sourcil étonné devant le mutisme inhabituel de son ami et décida de lancer la conversation par le plan principal : la retraite du Voyageur du Temps.

       _ Tu comptes vraiment renoncer à sauver le monde ?

Le Visiteur releva la tête qu’il avait gardée baissé vers son téléphone posé devant sa tasse ébréchée.

       _ Hein ?... Pardon Henry, je n’écoutais pas.

       _ Ah bah, ça fait plaisir !

       _ Désolé, Henry, vraiment. Tu me disais quoi ?

       _ Si j’ai toute ton attention, je te demandais si tu avais vraiment renoncé aux missions et décidé de laisser Constance gagner ?

       _ Non. Non, je vais continuer. Constance peut bien recréer la Brigade Temporelle et Mattéo être contre nous, je continuerais à empêcher les catastrophes de se produire. Je t’ai promis de te montrer le monde tel que moi je le connais, Henry, et je le ferais.

Le Castafolte sourit, heureux de voir que le Visiteur avait enfin surmonté la perte de Judith et le sombrement de Mattéo, qu’il avait repris du poil de la bête. Le Renard était de nouveau en chasse. Il prit une gorgée de tisane, satisfait.

       _ Et je sors avec Raph.

       _ Cool, vous comptez aller où ?

       _ Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire… en fait, Raph et moi …

Henry allait boire mais arrêta son geste en route alors que sa bouche formait un «  _O_  » silencieux. Puis il posa sa tasse pour faire toucher le bout de ses index ensemble, mimant ainsi des baisers alors que le Visiteur acquiesçait en rougissant légèrement.

       _ Alors, tous les deux, hein ?

       _ Ouais, c’est fou… j’ai un petit-ami…

       _ Et sinon… Qu’est-ce que tu fous encore là ?

Le Visiteur grimaça avant de terminer l’alcool qui restait au fond de sa tasse.

       _ Il semblerait que je sois un peu trop pressant pour Raph. Tu savais qu’en 2014 il existait une règle qui disait d’attendre un mois avant de…

       _ Non, tu me l’apprends. Mais quel est l’intérêt de cette attente ?

       _ C’est pour mieux se connaitre, apparemment.

       _ Et ben, ce n’est pas étonnant que cinq siècles plus tard, l’humanité soit au bord de l’extinction.

       _ À qui le dis-tu.

La conversation entre les deux vieux amis fut interrompue par le bip du téléphone. Le Visiteur s’en empara vivement et un sourire éclaira son visage quand il vit qui était l’expéditeur du message. Avant de rester bouche bée après avoir ouvert la pièce jointe.

       _ Tu m’excuses Henry ? Mais là, faut que j’y aille.

Le Visiteur était partit sa phrase à peine terminée. Henry fini son breuvage avant de se tourner vers son Castabot.

       _ Il n’était pas tout propre ?

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout le mérite revient à François Descraques qui a crée Le Visiteur.
> 
> Paring : Raph&LeVisiteur.
> 
> Rating : M sans aucun doute possible.
> 
> Spoiler : je place cette histoire à la fin de la saison 4, mais avec une petite modification : ici, Le Visiteur ne décide pas tout de suite de reprendre les missions. Et ça ne tient pas compte de La Meute non plus.
> 
> Blabla de l'auteure : Alors là, je sors le gros WARNING : si vous êtes encore pur(e) et innocent(e)... qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, d'abord ?! XD ... Donc, je disais, si vous êtes encore pur(e) et/ou innocent(e), ce chapitre n'est pas pour vous. C'est le dernier, et il contient (enfin) le LEMON, détaillé toussa toussa.
> 
> Donc, pour ceux/celles qui l'attendait : Enjoy !
> 
> En espérant vous plaire.

* * *

Raph s'était roulé en boule dans le canapé. Les mots du Visiteur tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, assourdissants. Il avait raison. Attendre un délai « convenable » avant d'aimer quelqu'un, c'était une connerie. Tout chez son compagnon était hors des normes alors pourquoi vouloir faire de leur relation un pastiche de celle qu'il avait eu avec Stella ? Surtout quand on voyait le résultat. Et puis, il fallait qu'il arrête de se voiler la face : il avait envie de ce mec, son corps le lui faisant bien comprendre dès qu'ils se touchaient. Et même quand ils ne se touchaient pas, d'ailleurs.

Alors Raph fut forcé de se rendre à l'évidence, même si le chemin pour s'y rendre s'était fait à pied et à reculons. Il avait juste peur. Et il en avait plus que marre de laisser sa vie être régie par la peur. Celle de ne pas avoir d'amis, celle de perdre la femme qu'il pensait être la bonne, celle d'être laissé de coté, d'être abandonné… Avec résolution, il sortit de sa bulle douillette et retourna dans sa chambre. Ce soir il allait prendre sa vie en main, faire ce qu'il avait envie, retrouver ce sentiment que rien n'était impossible dés qu'il était près du Visiteur, ne pas écouter son cerveau qui paniquait.

Prendre la pose, prendre la photo, ajouter un « _radinez_ - _vous_ » en légende, cliquer sur envoyer. Tout faire s'en prendre le temps de réfléchir, pour ne pas reculer. Maintenant attendre. Angoisse, hésitation, incertitude, excitation, impatience, nervosité. Il ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait éprouver autant d'émotions en même temps. Le bruit de la matérialisation temporelle le fit sursauter et il se retourna pour faire face à son compagnon qui le dévorait littéralement des yeux.

      _ Je ne pensais pas avoir de tes nouvelles aussi rapidement.

La voix du Visiteur débordait de stupre. Il sortit son téléphone, pianota rapidement dessus pour faire apparaître la photo et tourna l'écran vers Raph.

      _ Ni de si agréable manière.

Le jeune hirsute se sentit rougir en se revoyant sur l'écran, il ne pensait pas que le rendu ferait si… sensuel ? Il y était torse nu, une main descendant un coté de son pantalon, laissant ainsi entre-voir le haut d'une hanche à la peau plus claire qui tranchait avec la naissance brune de la toison pubienne.

      _ Vous aviez raison, pourquoi attendre ?

      _ T'en es sûr, Raph ? Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible après.

Le Visiteur s'était rapproché d'un pas et caressa la joue du jeune homme d'un pouce tendre. Et juste ce geste suffit à le conforter dans son choix.

      _ Je sais, lui murmura-t-il en réponse, et je n'en veux aucun.

Raph prit la main calleuse et en embrassa la paume. Quand il leva la tête, il fut entraîné dans un baiser empressé auquel il répondit avec autant de précipitation. C'était comme si leurs corps, reléguant cerveaux aux oubliettes, cherchaient à se fondre en un tout. Leurs mains étaient partout, cherchant, détachant, dénouant, enlevant tout ce qui les gênaient sur leur passage. Autour d'eux, leurs vêtements formèrent un tas informe sur lequel vinrent tomber les lunettes du Visiteur et sa machine, spectateurs immobiles et silencieux de ce qui allait suivre.

Une demi-heure plus tôt, Raph se faisait cramer les neurones en réfléchissant dans son canapé. À présent, même si sa vie en dépendait, il aurait été bien incapable d'épeler son prénom. À sa décharge, avoir le corps nu du Visiteur allongé sur lui ne l'aidait pas à garder les idées claires. Quand ils s'étaient déshabillés fébrilement, il n'avait pas manqué de détailler ce que les frusques cachaient en temps ordinaire. Et le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'était que les sapes ne mettaient absolument pas le mec en valeur. Le Visiteur avait un corps à son image : torturé, marqué, nerveux et fort.

Raph enfonça les talons dans le matelas, s'arc-boutant avec un gémissement. Le con était doué de ses mains. Il laissa une des siennes glisser le long du dos souple qui s'offrait à ses doigts, suivant distraitement quelques cicatrices avant de poser la paume sur un fessier ferme. Son autre main se resserra dans les cheveux en bataille, pour une fois propres, et attira le visage anguleux plus près de son cou pour que son compagnon continue à l'embrasser et le mordiller juste sous l'oreille. Ce que le Visiteur fit sans se faire prier, tout en ronronnant.

Il écarta un peu plus les jambes tout en appuyant sur la fesse qu'il avait en main, leurs bassins bougeant un peu vite, augmentant la délicieuse friction de leurs sexes pris dans la poigne ferme du Visiteur.

Le jeune brun se mordit les lèvres en entendant une plainte étranglée contre sa gorge. Ils étaient dangereusement proches de la fin, trop proches pour Raph qui en voulait plus. Beaucoup plus. Il remonta sa main, à contrecœur, de la fesse pour la poser sur l'épaule et la tapoter en lui disant « Stop » à chaque petit coup. Le Visiteur s'arrêta presque aussitôt dans un grognement frustré et il n'y eut plus dans la chambre que le bruit de leurs respirations haletantes.

Renard relâcha délicatement leurs deux verges palpitantes et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Raph, le gardant bien serré contre lui alors qu'il enfouissait son nez dans la douce chaleur du cou du jeune homme.

      _ Raph ?...

      _ Juste une minute, et on y retourne, d'accord ?

      _ Faut que je te dise un truc…

      _ Maintenant ?

      _ Je ne sais pas comment on fait.

Raph regarda le plafond, à défaut du visage du Visiteur qui était toujours caché contre son épaule, avec un air de totale incompréhension, le temps que ses neurones du bas laissent ceux du haut se reconnecter.

      _ Quoi ?! Oh putain, vous êtes vierge ?!

      _ Non, poisson, abruti. Et bien sûr que non, mais ça a toujours été des filles…

      _ Je croyais que tout le monde était bi dans le futur ?

      _ Ouais ben en 2099 c'était pratique, en 2550 et la fin du monde, c'est un peu plus compliqué question choix.

      _ C'est pas faux. Mais on s'en fout.

      _ C'est pas l'important en effet… J'sais pas comment m'y prendre, je ne voudrais pas te blesser. Putain, tu avais peut-être raison, on aurait dû attendre, on –

Raph avait inversé leur position d'un mouvement de bassin et se retrouva assit à califourchon sur les hanches de son presque-bientôt amant qui plongea son regard dans les prunelles chocolat qui débordaient d'envie. Son compagnon avait un air sauvage, affamé. Et visiblement, il avait mis du Renard au menu.

      _ Ne pense même pas une demi-seconde à t'enfuir.

Le Visiteur eut un merveilleux frisson en l'entendant le tutoyer. Frisson qui couru le long de son échine et qui alla se répercuter dans son membre amolli, lui insufflant une nouvelle vigueur.

      _ Même en n'ayant aucune idée de quoi faire, tu te débrouillais très, _très_ bien il n'y a pas cinq minutes. Alors, on va continuer. On va se faire l'amour et ça va être bon. Pour toi, pour moi, ensemble. Parce que tu es à moi, _Renard_. Mien.

Le susnommé était bien incapable de réponde quoi que se soit. Trop de _tu_ , trop de son prénom ridicule dans la bouche de Raph. Tant de possessivité, d'appartenance. Putain de sexy. Alors il attrapa les mèches folles, légèrement humides à cause de leurs préliminaires et attira Raph dans un baiser nécessiteux et intense qui reçut le même accueil.

Il sentit Raph s'agiter au-dessus de lui avant qu'il ne rompe le baiser en grognant un juron et ne tende la main vers le tiroir de la table de nuit d'où il tira un tube bleu. Le Visiteur regarda, curieux comme un chat, son compagnon ouvrir le tube avec les dents et déposer une grosse noix d'un gel translucide sur ses doigts.

      _ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Raph cracha le bouchon au petit bonheur la chance avant de lui répondre avec un demi-sourire aguicheur.

      _ Lubrifiant.

Le Visiteur eut un blanc, le temps d'associer le mot avec la main de Raph qui disparut dans son dos, puis avec le grognement du jeune homme un instant plus tard.

      _ Oh putain, t'es en train de te…

Raph hocha simplement la tête, les yeux mis clos. Le Visiteur enleva les mains qu'il avait posées sur les cuisses du jeune homme pour les mettre sur ses yeux avant de remonter dans ses cheveux.

      _ T'es pas obligé, Raph. Tu peux me le faire, si tu préfères. On peut échanger, ça serait même normal vu qu'apparemment tu t'y connais mieux que moi, et que je me demande bien –

Raph avait arrêté la diarrhée verbale de son compagnon de la seule manière efficace à sa portée : il lui roula une pelle. Quand il l'entendit gémir dans le baiser, il s'écarta juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il puisse murmurer tout contre ses lèvres, collant leur front ensemble.

      _ J'en ai envie. De toi en moi. Ok ?

      _ Ok.

Renard hocha la tête rapidement en répondant d'un souffle court avant de reprendre d'assaut la bouche de Raph. Entre eux, leurs virilités étaient de nouveau pleinement éveillées et le Visiteur s'en empara, les caressant toutes deux d'une seule main aux doigts longs et agiles. Encouragé par les gémissements de Raph, il prit de l'assurance et ses caresses se firent plus insistantes.

Soudain Raph cassa le baiser et se redressa en s'aidant de sa main libre et du torse de son amant puis attrapa le tube resté ouvert. Se stabilisant sur le haut des cuisses du Visiteur, il fit couler du gel sur leurs sexes et la main qui les masturbait, les faisant glapir. Cette saloperie était froide.

      _ T'es prêt ? lui demanda Raph.

Renard secoua et hocha la tête en même temps. Il était perdu. Depuis longtemps, peut-être bien depuis la première fois où il l'avait vu. Il regarda Raph se soulever en prenant appui sur sa poitrine puis s'abaisser sur son membre et il ne put qu'ouvrir grand la bouche pour essayer de faire entrer un peu d'air dans ses poumons. Il se sentait aspiré, accueilli, dans un endroit chaud et étroit, palpitant.

Il aurait aimé garder les yeux ouverts pour pouvoir regarder Raph s'empaler sur sa queue mais c'était trop pour son cerveau, son cœur, son âme. Il avait l'impression que ça allait le crever. C'était putain de divinement bon. Et quand son amant commença à augmenter le rythme, allant de plus en plus vite, il ne put plus que s'accrocher à ses hanches et suivre le mouvement avec les siennes. Il était envahi par un flot d'émotion qu'il n'était clairement pas en état d'analyser pour le moment.

Puis un éclair blanc dans sa tête, la perte de contrôle de son corps qui s'arcboutait vers le corps de son homme, qui tremblait lui aussi. Cette putain de vague, un vrai raz-de-marée qui emporta tout, sauf ce plaisir délirant, au-delà des mots.

Raph s'écroula sur lui et ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi : mous, étalés, épuisés, comblés. Renard remarqua enfin l'humidité poisseuse qui collait son ventre et celui de Raph et sourit de toutes ses dents. Quel pied !

      _ Raph ?

      _ Gruuum ?

      _ T'es lourd…

      _ T'es con…

Raph se laissa glisser sur le coté en rigolant, écoutant en écho le rire de son mec, ce rire qui était si rare. Il sentit des doigts timides frôler les siens et les attrapa en fermant les yeux. Ils l'avaient fait. Ils avaient couché ensemble. Non... fait l'amour. Et Raph était fier d'avoir réussi à mettre en pratique ses quelques connaissances apprises récemment. Et aussi étonné de son audace avant de se dire qu'être aux cotés de quelqu'un qu'on aimait libérait de pas mal d'entraves. Il sentit son compagnon s'agiter à coté de lui et ouvrit un œil. Connaissant le gus, dans pas longtemps, il allait sortir ce qu'il ressassait probablement depuis quelques minutes.

      _ Et sinon… Qui t'as appris tout ça ?

Raph se tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda en silence, s'amusant de le voir s'imaginer un milliard de scénario possible qui expliquerait l'expérience de son homme, avant d'abréger ses souffrances.

      _ Internet.

Le Visiteur éclata de rire.

OoO

Henry ne leva pas les yeux de sa délicate opération quand il entendit l'ouverture de la porte être enclenchée, mais il le fit quand il entendit son ami rentrer en sifflotant joyeusement. Relevant dans ses épais cheveux bouclés ses lunettes de soudeur, il le regarda faire le tour de la table pratiquement en dansant et se servir une bonne rasade de café. Inspirant profondément, il analysa les effluves en provenance du Visiteur tout guilleret. Il sentait la lessive qu'utilisait Raph mais aussi l'odeur musquée de la sueur d'hommes. Au pluriel.

Henry sourit dans sa moustache et se leva pour aller rejoindre son ami à leur table. Il attendit aussi que son ami trempe les lèvres dans son breuvage pour lui parler, parce que c'était toujours rigolo de le voir manquer de s'étouffer. Henry était un robot avec le sens de l'humour, n'en déplaise à la principale victime de ses petites plaisanteries qui affirmait, quant à lui, qu'il avait un humour de merde.

      _ Alors le Renard a bouffé le petit Rat-Raph ?

Le Visiteur recracha une partie de sa boisson et toussa violemment, fusillant du regard le Castafolte qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

      _ Putain, Henry ! Mais t'es con !

      _ C'était bien ?

      _ Mais !

Henry leva un sourcil devant l'air outré qu'affichait Renard.

      _ Vu comme tu avais l'air tout content en arrivant, je peux supposer sans trop me tromper que c'était bien.

      _ Henry !

      _ Quoi ?

Le Visiteur leva les yeux au ciel dans un geste exagérément théâtral. Henry fit la moue et tendit sa tasse à son petit Castabot pour qu'il la lui remplisse. Le Visiteur finit la sienne et se leva en se frottant les mains.

      _ Bon, elle est où ma carte des causalités ? Qu'on planche sur la prochaine catastrophe à annuler.

Le scientifique l'observa fouiller un peu partout avec des gestes nerveux, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à tenir en place même en mouvement.

      _ Tu sais… tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir l'excuse d'une mission pour retourner le voir.

Renard avait trouvé sa carte et avait commencé à la déplier mais marqua un arrêt à la suggestion de son ami. Il plongea le nez dans les lignes de causalités pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard vert et inquisiteur qui le scrutait comme un rat de laboratoire.

      _ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Henry, c'est ridicule, comme si j'avais besoin d'une excuse pour… Tu crois que ça ne ferait pas un peu trop, je sais pas, _désespéré_ ? si j'y retournais maintenant ?

      _ Il t'a dit quoi avant que tu partes ?

      _ De revenir.

Henry se facepalma tellement fort que le Visiteur sursauta au bruit de tôle frappée que produisit sa tête. Les humains étaient tellement… quel terme scientifique pourrait convenir ? … cons, voilà, cons convenait parfaitement à la situation.

      _ Je repose la même question que la dernière fois… qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ?

Le Visiteur resta silencieux un instant en regardant son plus vieux comparse.

      _ Et toi ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes… mis de coté. Ton amitié est importante pour moi, Henry.

      _ Moi ? J'ai un million de projets en cours ici, et si j'ai besoin de te voir, je te rappelle que j'ai mon propre _Tempusfugitron_ maintenant.

Le Visiteur lui serra brièvement une épaule avant de commencer à pianoter sur sa machine. Frappé par une idée, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers Henry.

      _ Heu, Henry, Si tu pouvais passer un coup de fil, tu sais, avant de débarquer… ça serait cool.

Puis il disparut dans un petit nuage de particules. Le scientifique retourna à son travail en souriant dans sa moustache.

      _ Comme si j'allais me priver de ce petit plaisir.

 


End file.
